


And No Orchids Grow & All The Gardens I Have Ever (Pit Viper series)[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Oni Genji Shimada, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sanzang Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: A mountain cannot stop the road; it can find its own way across.---So begins the tale of the mountain lord and his groom.





	And No Orchids Grow & All The Gardens I Have Ever (Pit Viper series)[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And No Orchids Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9742442) by [Byacolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate), [scoobertdoobert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoobertdoobert/pseuds/scoobertdoobert). 



> You should check out the great artwork for the first ficlet by [scoobertdoobert](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scoobertdoobert/pseuds/scoobertdoobert).
> 
> The music snippet is from the 2013 movie version of Journey To The West. You can listen here.

And No Orchids Grow:

Length: 11:44 [8.5MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOV2pKVVJaYzdWclk/view?usp=sharing)

 

All The Gardens I Have Ever:

Length: 16:19 [11.8MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOVHB5dkJvZUp0czQ/view?usp=sharing)

 

As one file:

Length: 28:04 [20.3MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOeHhXYkVVbFpZc3c/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
